thegraverunnersguildfandomcom-20200216-history
TRP: Larkin and Roddy (Poke)
Abby: Reception Night. After Larkin scene in #yellow whatever it ends up titled Roddy loved weddings. Everyone was so happy and there was booze and okay probably most didn't involve pirate kidnappings so that was also a plus! This one was just a fluke. Right. So therefore weddings in general were great. So with that in mind Roddy was enjoying just relaxing. Hanging around. Except then he saw Larkin and changed his mind. "Larkin! Larkin hey!" he cheered, barreling over. "I wanna hug you can I hug you?" Jen: Larkin started, not having expected the turtle to come screeching at her. She stopped and stared for a moment, then shook her head. "The fuck is it with you guys," she said, eyes rolling. She flopped her arms against her side, though, not looking like she'd resist. Abby: "I'm drunk!" Roddy declared happily. Hm. She didn't say no. Yeah that should be good enough right? Roddy scooped Larkin up and squeezed her in a tight hug. "I love weddings, weddings are awesome." Jen: She awkwardly patted his shell, saying, "This one's alright, I guess." Larkin didn't usually like weddings. They all too often involved the risk of dying. Abby: "Its best wedding," Roddy said. "Well except for the kidnapping. But we got Goro back! Oh yeah did we tell you that?" Roddy asked, setting Larkin down so he could look at her. "We got Goro back!" Jen: Larkin took a step back, squinting. "No you... didn't. Got Goro back from where?" She asked, voice tense from likely already guessing where this was going. Abby: "The pirates," Roddy said. "Y'know, the ones that showed up and cannonballed the castle? An' he decided that getting them to kidnap him instead would be a good idea?" Larkin was there for that, right? Jen: "He what?!" Abby: "Oh huh were you not there?" Roddy didn't remember. "Yeah. She wanted revenge on Mishka and so Goro was like 'hey I'm his boyfriend take me!' and it worked." Jen: "Oh my god. Oh my god" Larkin hid her face in her hands because she had no appropriate reaction prepared for something like this. Who had, really? Abby: "Yeah! I know!" Roddy nodded, flailing his arms around. "I tol' him to not be dumb! And I told her not to take him! But y'know neither of them listened to me so I had to go on a rescue mission with Wyn of all people!" Jen: "What?"Larkin asked and, because Roddy might not have heard her the first two times,"What? How? Why?" Abby: "Asya helped!" Jen: Larkin stared at Roddy blankly. Abby: Huh. She looked like her brain was broke. Roddy knew just the thing! "Hey do you want more booze? Things always make more sense when your drunk," he said sagely. Jen: "No, they fucking don't, but good call, man." Larkin sighed heavily and shook her head again. She was doing an awful lot of that since meeting Goro it seemed. Abby: "Here," Roddy offered Larkin the bottle he'd been dragging around. "But y'know it all worked out. We got Goro back an' he's all in one piece, but apparently Wyn's invited now so she's off somewhere. And I dunno. I'm too drunk to deal with it." Jen: "Good fucking god, Mask," Larkin cursed. She took the bottle, shuddering at the taste. Well, here it was. Drinking again. "It's not your fucking problem," she told Roddy. "You told them not to, right? These fuckers won't ever listen to some reason, nothing you can do 'bout it." Abby: "Uh huh! I told them both. But nobody listens. Why do I have to be the sensible one. Larkin-" he grabbed her shoulders, lifting her slightly so he could stare right in her eyes. "I should not be the sensible one." Jen: "Agreed." Abby: Roddy grinned and set her back down, and for good measure patted her head. "Ow! Your horns are sharp," he complained, rubbing his hand. "Could. Stab someone with those." Jen: "They're no, they're normal sharp." She held out the bottle to Roddy while probing at the tips of her horns. What the fuck did people alway have with her horns, too? Abby: "Normal sharp is sharp, Larkin," Roddy explained patiently. Jen: Larkin opened her mouth to protest but damn, he had her there. "I meant," she said in the same patient tone, "They're not especially sharp. Just like fuckin' horns are supposed to be, alright? Don't touch the tips, man," Abby: Roddy studied her, glanced up at her horns, and then reached out and poked the tips. Jen: Larkin swatted at his hand. Abby: Roddy snatched it back with a yelp. It didn't hurt, but it was the principle of the thing. So that's why he promptly reached out and poked at her horns again. Snickering. Jen: "Hey, you wanna lose that finger?" Abby: "Aw, how'd that happen though?" Roddy said innocently. Grinning like he knew exactly what he was doing. This was fun, Larkin was fun to mess with. He poked her horns again. Jen: She grabbed after his hand but Roddy snatched it away. Larkin immediately went for it again, but he evaded her again. Damn turtle kid with not right to be that quick. She growled at him and took a step back. "Stop that!" Abby: Roddy snickered. "Okay okay. I will." Except he was really tempted to do it oooooone more time. Except he wouldn't He'd be a good tortle and stop. Yes. (Dad would be proud.) Jen: "Fantastic," Larkin sneered. She eyed the bottle in her hand, then decided against it and held it back out to Roddy. Give his hands something to do. Abby: Yay booze! Roddy grabbed the bottle and then flung his other arm over Larkin's shoulders, pulling her into a half-hug. "Your so tiny. And precious. And sharp. I love you so much," he babbled happily. "Weddings is awesome!" Jen: "Who are you?" Larkin said, trying to slip out of the hug, "Fucking Hansel?" Abby: "I'm his kid!" Larkin slipped away but that was all right. She didn't like hugs as much as him, or Hansel, or Jonn, or... other people. What other people. Luci didn't like the hugs that much either. Roddy had a great family. He could feel his eyes getting wet. "I love him. I love my family," he said. "An' they love me, and that's great, isn't that great? Family's the best." Jen: "Yeah, yeah, love all around." Well, damn, now Larkin regretted giving the bottle back. She looked around for someone else she could steal one from and caught up on the sight of the buffet. Her emptied stomach growled at the thought of the pecan pie and Larkin started towards it. Abby: Yeah. Family was the bestest. Oh hey where'd Larkin go? Roddy glanced around and spotted her. Except now he was all happy-sad about family and wanted more dad hugs. Yeah he'd go find Hansel again. "BYE LARKIN!" he yelled at her back, and then trundled off. END Abby: Title/Summary: Poke: Drunk Roddy tells Drunk Larkin about the Goro-napping. And then pokes her horns. Category:Text Roleplay